GAJE SCHOOL
by mukuro.rokudo.140
Summary: serba gaje lah pokok nya .. but please RNR


Inilah cerita ku yang ke-2 dan yang paling gaje... jadi maklumi saja..

Selamat membaca readers KECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *bows*

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama TK Makmur Abadi (kayak nama toko obat ==).Pada hari itu masuklah seorang guru yang imut banget ke kelas yang bernama rafflesia (?). santay aja ruangan nya ga bau kok udah di kasih pewangi ruangan R*pika .

"Nama saya Tsunayoshi wali kelas kalian ^^.Saya lulusan S1." Kata guru yang bernama Tsuna itu. ' moga-moga mereka ga tau kalau S1 itu kepanjangan dari SMA 1' batin Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ guru nya kok pendek sekali?" Kata Mukuro dengan wajah inoncent.

#JLEB... malang nya sang wali kelas yang baru masuk kelas ini... sudah mendapat komentar pedas sepedas belacan yang diberi bumbu cabe ind*mie

Tsuna yang mendengar nya hanya nyengir. "ok, ok, kalau begitu kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing ya. Mulai dari yang pojok sebelah sana."

"Nama saya Byakuran, Bapak saya marsmallow, ibu saya marsmallow, kakak saya marsmallow, adik saya marsmallow. Terus kalian tau kenapa rambut saya putih semua? Ini karena byakuran suka baca buku... saking banyak nya baca buku dan berpikir rambut Byakuran putih semua... dan ini juga ada kaitan nya sama keluarga ku, karena papa mama ku itu marshmallow , dan marshmallow itu warna nya putih juga jadi deh rambut Byakuran putih semua... Byakuran biasa di kira bapak-bapak yang ga tinggi tinggi ... aduhhh hancur hati Byakuraannn... s-sekian dulu yaa ... Byakuran ga tahan... ga ga kuat ga ga kuat Byakuran ga kuat sama uban Byakuran~"

" A-ah kalau begitu.. Byakuran silakan duduk... um.. selanjut nya sebelah nya..." kata Tsuna.

"Nama saya Xanxus,saya dari Italia,saya jatuh cinta pada Squalo, pada pandangan pertama saat membuang sampah(?)"

"VOI DIAM KAU KEPALA BESAR!" Squalo berteriak dengan muka semerah tomat busuk(?)

Xanxus yang merasa di panggil kepala besar pun mengambil meteran dan mengukur kepala nya... "heh, sayang nya kepala ku Cuma 35 dm..." #plaakk anda tidak akan berpikir seberapa besar kepala nya... saya sebagai ibunda Xanxus turut berduka cita #plakk eh turut prihatin...

"oke... selanjutnya "

"Nama saya Ryohei Sasagawa,saya hidup pada zaman Paleolithikum(?)"...hah? #Tampar Author

Oke ulang.

"Nama saya Ryohei Sasagawa,saya terobsesi dengan boxing,maka saya saya sangat suka dengan tenis.."

Hah?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

"VOII SIAPA YANG BAWA JANGKRIK DISINI?"

"Kufufu~ aku yang bawa emang kenapa?"

" VOOIII NGAPAIN KAMU BAWA JANGKRIK KE SEKOLAH?"

"kufufu~ kasihan kalau di tinggalin di rumah sendirian... jadi aku bawa dia ke sekolah sekalian ikut belajar kan lumayan dapat teman baru..."

#gubrak ... ada ya orang bawa jangkrik ke sekolah gara-gara takut jangkrik nya kesepian di rumah...

" Ryohei silahkan duduk...Selanjutnya ^^"

"olee oleee. Nama ku Kyoya Hibird adalah anak paling kecil dari ayah ku yang ke sepuluh #plakk# aku tinggal di sarang burung ayah ku dan jarang keluar.. "

Hah? Satu kelas diam untuk sementara...

"ahaha...s-silakan duduk... selanjutnya..."

" Aooo...aku yamamoto ( sushi-man) Takeshi... panggil aku Takesushi..., aku lahir saat ayah dan ibuku makan di restoran Sushi, makanya orang tua ku jago buat sushi, aku tinggal di loteng kami. Makan siang ku adalah sushi beku diolesi wasabi 150 gram ..."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"VOOIII BUNUH JANGKRIK NYAAA" Squalo marah lalu melempar jangkrik nya keluar dengan gerakan _slow motion_

"tidaaaakk sauuudaaraaa kuuuuuu..." rengek Mukuro lalu berguling di lantai sambil _shufllin' _dan _GANGNAM STYLE_

"silakan er... selanjutnya..." teriak Tsuna seperti tukang sayur yang lagi jualan di depan rumah.

"Horaaa... aku Gokudera boom Hayati eh Hayato, biasa di panggil sun go kung... keren kan? Pasti lah... Mau tau info tentang saya? Ketik REG spasi GOKU kirim ke 088-880~ di tunggu yah dukungan kalian semua~ "

Satu kelas speechless melihat Gokudera yang ternyata udah masuk IMB 3 , saya sebagai author juga bingung sejak kapan dia masuk IMB 3 ? yang aku tau sihh, dia baru masuk audisi pertama nya udah gugur duluan gara-gara bakat nya nge-bom satu ruangan... malang ya yang jadi juri... saya ikut prihatin deh...

"ahaha... silakan duduk Gokudera...silakan selanjutnya " kata Tsuna dengan tersenyum imut.

"kufufu~ Nama saya Mukuro Rokudo , hobi saya adalah ngumpulin jangkrik-jangkrik di sekitar rumah lalu di pelihara. Nah, pas aku pelihara mereka , aku gak lupa buat bikin nama buat mereka.. nama nya juga unyu unyu loh... ada Juliet,romeo juga ada Jhonny, william, Alvina, Lirina , Shinobu Kazuto... unyu kan? Dan juga karena muku takut teman teman jangkrik muku kesepian di rumah, muku bawa deh kesini, kan lumayan mereka ikut-ikut belajar..."

Krik

Krik

Krikk

# seketika jangkrik jangkrik mukuro bersorak gembira... karena mengetahui Mukuro sangat menyayangi mereka, bahkan ada yang loncat-loncat

"Mukuro kau boleh duduk...Nah..kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran yang sederhana dulu ya ^^. Satu ditambah satu berapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu otak mereka mulai -tiba Yamamoto mengangkat tangan nya."aku tau sensei!"kata nya riang tidak lupa senyum pepsodent nya.'aneh biasanya yamamoto yang paling konslet deh?' batin yang lainnya."Kalau begitu apa jawaban nya Yamamoto?^^" Tanya Tsuna.

"11 sensei!"# lain langsung jatuh dari kursi mereka masing masing.'ternyata memang konslet' batin mereka.

"hahaha.. sayang sekali jawaban mu kurang tepat Yamamoto. Yang benar itu satu di tambah satu itu sama dengan dua"Kata Tsuna." Sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis..., sekarang waktu nya harus pulang, kemasi barang-barang kalian... jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan ya...Mukuro jangkrik mu jangan lupa juga.."

"kufufu~ siap pak~ Nah kalian berbaris yahh... kita mau pulang~" Kata Mukuro kepada jangkrik-jangkrik nya yang sebenar nya juga tidak mengerti perkataan Mukuro.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa anak-anak" Kata Tsuna.

"Ya pakk~~ Sayonara Sayonara sampaii berjumpa laagggiiiii~ " nyanyi sang murid. Tsuna tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kelas.'Mereka anak-anak yang baik ya!' batin Tsuna.

Setelah Murid-murid kelas Rafflesia memastikan Tsuna sudah keluar kelas. Mereka pun bernyanyi sambil berteriak.

"IWAAKKK PEYEEEKK IWAKKK PEYEEKK IWAK PEYEKK NASI JAGUUUNGG SAMPAII TUEE SAMPAII NENEK KELASS RAFLEESIAA PASTTTIII HANCCUUUURRR"

Krik krik krik krik krik~

Oh tidak lupa di ingiringi oleh Jangkrik Ochestra, dan Mukuro menjadi dirigen nya. Dan satu kelas hancur karena di berantakin sama anak-anak . Mungkin, jika Tsuna masuk kelas, dia akan pingsan melihat nya...

.

.

Minna-san maaf aneh nih ... aku ga tau mesti nulis apa... but please... REVIEW !


End file.
